Beware the Noiz
by se7endayz
Summary: After moving in with Noiz to Germany, Aoba wakes up in the middle of the night to a very pleasant surprise. CAUTION! Yaoi PWP :) Aoba x Noiz


Softly waking from the thirst, he could feel something was off - It was too cold.

Aoba searched for the hands that usually hold him, but they were nowhere to be found, so he looked around his feet for his Allmate, which, for some reason, wasn't there either.

Aoba, a bit worried, slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He took time to get used to the darkness, and finally rose himself from bed.

When he got to the door he heard low whispers from the other side, and decided to listen for a while. Aoba brought his face closer to the door and tried to focus the murmuring into words.

"…sn't feel it much anymore." Aoba finally managed to decipher what Ren was saying.

"Hmm, that kind of makes him more different than me, Doesn't it?" Noiz' voice sounded somewhat ironic to Aoba.

Ren said another sentence, but this time it was too low for Aoba to comprehend, so he slightly opened the door. As soon as he did a loud "P" emerged from the bottom of the door.

Apparently Noiz used his Allmate as a detecting device to tell him when Aoba wakes up.

Aoba gave a small sigh, thinking that Noiz is a bit paranoid, and opened the door completely to find both his Allmate and his lover sitting on the floor next to the sofa and looking at him.

"Good morning, Aoba." Ren was the first to disturb the silence.

It was dark outside and according to Aoba's coil the hour was a bit past 4:30.

"Morning Ren, Noiz." Aoba sat next to his lover and leaned his body onto him. "What are you guys talking about this early?"

"Nothing much." Noiz brought his head closer to Aoba and, with half a smile spread on his lips, gently kissed Aoba's hair.

A thing like that would originally feel at least uncomfortable to him, but this time it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

Aoba jolted with surprise and grabbed onto Noiz' thigh.

"You seem awfully into it today." Noiz closed the gap between his lips and Aoba's with a little laugh.

"Shut up!" Aoba used an upset voice but let Noiz kiss him. The soft kiss gradually grew into a tender one and soon enough Aoba felt his lovers tongue Passing through his teeth. It felt wonderful even though the kiss was a bit sloppy. Aoba never understood why Noiz' kisses made him feel so good even if he wasn't the best kisser.

Suddenly remembering they were not alone, Aoba released himself from the kiss and caught Ren's eye, And the later immediately understood and walked to the room, taking Usagimodoki (Noiz' Allmate) on the way.

When the door to the room shut behind them, Aoba returned his gaze towards Noiz and caught his lustful look. Noiz, absolutely absorbed in the moment, returned to kissing Aoba passionately. Aoba gradually started to feel sweet numbness passing through his spine.

Soon enough he was completely erect. He tried to push Noiz down to the couch, but the other didn't let him.

"What's wrong?" Aoba tried to talk softly even though he was a bit impatient. Suddenly Noiz pounced over him, throwing him face first into the couch.

"Wha-h?!" Aoba was absolutely startled by Noiz' actions and tried to lift himself, but Noiz pushed him back into the soft cushion.

"N-Noiz?! What are you doing?" Aoba's heart was racing, but he was not sure if from excitement or fright.

"This time I want to do it MY way!" Noiz smirked and roughly passed his hands under Aoba's shirt, following his backline and slowly moving sideways to his waist.

With his face buried in the sofa, Aoba couldn't see Noiz' expression, but every time he tried to lift his head from the green cushion he got pushed right down again, so all he actually got to see was a bit of the foreign city through the window wall.

It wasn't their first time doing something as such since they arrived at Germany, but up until now Noiz was always soft and sweet, and also, Aoba thought with embarrassment, always let Aoba ride him. What Aoba couldn't understand was, if Noiz didn't enjoy the sex why didn't he say something?

Aoba decided to stop struggling and let Noiz do as he wanted. After all, aside from being startled, he was in the mood.

Noiz slid his hands lower and into Aoba's underwear, grabbing his erect member in his hand.

"Ngh- ah! Noiz!" Aoba felt a shiver of pleasure up his spine.

"So you ARE into it!" Noiz gave a small smirk and started to undress Aoba with his free hand, rolling up his shirt and taking off both his pant and his underwear.

"What a view." Noiz caressed Aoba's butt cheek with his other hand while jerking him off almost violently.

"Ah! Noiz! I'm gonna-" Aoba buried his head in the sofa to stop the groans and prevent Noiz from seeing how blushed he was.

"It's okay. Go ahead." Just as Noiz said that Aoba couldn't stop himself anymore and he finally came in Noiz' hand.

"S-sorry. I'll get a tissue or something…" Aoba tried to lift himself but Noiz pushed him once again into the soft cushion. "Don't worry. I'll be using that." Nois took his wet hand and brought it to Aoba's anus, Slipping his middle finger into it.


End file.
